


Sweet tooth

by ArxGett



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArxGett/pseuds/ArxGett
Summary: Saida on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 39





	Sweet tooth

Dahyun gulped. Her hands started to get sweaty the longer she look at her wristwatch. It's already 3 in the afternoon, almost the time for her lovers to left her part time job so Dahyun can give her the truffles she made after a couple of practice with Jihyo. 

She didn't know that Valentine day could make her heart beats faster than it usually is. Her head haven't found the answer of why most people found this day as a special one to express they're love, yet Dahyun is having none of that. Her anxiety builds up, her hands is sweaty — Why in the world people thought it's exciting to wait and give they're loved one sweets? 

"Dahyun-ah!"

The younger flinch as she hears her name got called out loud. 

"Sana-unnie, hi." Dahyun hopes the older didn't notice how she puts her hands in her jacket pocket in attempt to hide her neatly wrapped homemade truffles. She nibbled on her bottom lips, now, how is Dahyun supposed to give it to her? 

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long. You should have told me before if you want to pick me up," Sana sigh, her lips curling into a smile. "Oh. You must be cold, here, use my scarf!" 

Dahyun found herself holding her breath while Sana wrapped the brown scarf to her pale neck. Tying it a little to make sure the younger is warm and comfy. She smiles as her eyes stares at Dahyun's, her gaze is so soft to the point Dahyun simply stare without responding. 

"You look really pretty today, Dahyunnie." Sana beams, then tilting her head. "Ah, what am i saying. You managed to look pretty everyday, but I have a feeling today's gonna be different." 

Oh god here it comes.

"What brings you here? Did you miss me that much so you came to pick me up? Aww, baby, you should have told me so i can—" 

Dahyun gulped, ah screw it.

"T-this!" 

Her hands tremble as she take out the truffles from her pockets, presenting it in front of Sana. It's in a small box wrapped in a baby pink gift wrapper, tied with a white ribbon. Her cheeks went crimson red, cringing at how awkward she speak just now then laugh nervously.

"Umm.. I, i make this for you, unnie." She mumbled. "I..i hope it's not too sweet! Because, well yes i do know that you didn't like sweets that much as i do, but i—"

Before Dahyun can continue her rambling, Sana's lips is the only thing she sense as her lips softly pressed against Dahyun's. It feels like a fireworks blast off and spread it's colorful color in Dahyun's stomach, making her feel everything at once; Sana's thumb caressing her red cheek, Sana's other hand holding Dahyun's tiny waist, and her intoxicating scent that making Dahyun's worries a minute ago disappeared. 

Sana pulled away slightly until they're lips ghostly touching each other before she gives a small peck on Dahyun's cheek. 

"Thank you, Dahyunnie. But I'm sure nothing can top the sweet taste of your lips—" Sana said before taking the small box of truffle from Dahyun's hand then sending her another smile. "—not even this." 

Dahyun choked on air, but manages to hide it wide a weak hum and a sheepishly smile. Sana giggles echoes on Dahyun's eardrum, her brown eyes still stares at Dahyun's lovingly as if the younger will disappeared if she didn't.

"Happy.. Valentine day, Sana-unnie." 

Sana hums, before she gives Dahyun a single white rose with chocolates in it. Both of them smiling widely like an idiot until Sana pulls Dahyun into her embrace.

"Happy Valentine day too, Dahyun."


End file.
